Iggy Ride
by Hearinmystery
Summary: What happens When the flock kicks Max and Iggy out? when they get taken to the school do they exscape? Join Max and Iggy in their new lives without the flock. MilleniumRide1 story with a little help from me. I do not own Maximum Ride James Paterson does
1. Chapter 1

**Maxs P.O.V.**

* * *

** We landed in a cave somewhere in Arizona. We were low on food so i decided to go to the store. I had bought the food we needed such as boxes of cereal. **

**On the way back to our lovely 24 hour home (note sarcasm) I saw Iggy flying away from the cave. I flew over to Iggy and saw tears streming down his face.**

**"Iggy where are you going?" I asked.**

** "The Flock kicked me out." Iggy replied.**

** "What?! Come on!" I said as i grabbed Iggy's hand and led him back to the cave. **

** We landed and everyone in the flock looked at Iggy in disgust.**

** "Why did you kick Iggy out?" I demanded.**

** "He's useless and all he does is slow us down."Nudge said.**

** "He's terrible at bomb making." Gazzy said.**

** "Probably works for the school." Fang said quietly.**

** "H...How can you guys say that!" I yelled. **

** "The truth hurts." The flock said all at the same time. I glared at all of them.**

** "And you're a terrible leader Max." Fang said. What?!**

** "Don't act dumb Max," Angel said "We're constantly in danger!" i can't believe this...this isn't happening, I thought.**

** "Leave," Fang said through clenched teeth "Both of you!" I looked at fang, tears coming to my eyes (Does that make sense?). **

** "You want us gone, FINE!" I yelled, tears streaming down my face.**

* * *

**Iggy's POV**

* * *

** There all a bunch of jerks i thought. That's when i heard Fang tell Max she's a terrible leader. I clenched both my fists. **

** "Leave both of you!" Fang said angrily.**

** "You want us gone, FINE!" Max screamed. **

**I heard Max crying and that set me off. My fist flew through the air and i punched Fang right in the nose. He held his nose and staggered back a few steps. His eyes shown with furry. I felt Max grab my hand and together we ran and jumped in the air, flying away the cave. Max was really quite so i stopped flying forward and stayed in the one spot. Max grabbed my hand and i pulled her into a hug.**

**"I'm sorry Max." I said.**

** "It's not your fault Iggy." Max whispered. **

** "Lets land for a bit." I said. I felt Max nod and we landed by a river. I heard a helicopter not to far away and my body tensed.**

** "What's wrong?" Max asked**

** "Helicopter, 4:00. about 6 mins. 's coming towards us." I said.**

** "Lets move, into the forest." Max said. She grabbed my hand and we ran into the forest. After about 30 mins. we stopped.**

** "Think it's safe now?" I asked.**

** "Yea. Lets fly." Max said.**

**We took off, luckily I didn't hit any tree's, and we flew away. I wish i could see. Then i could see how beautiful Max looks i thought. As we were flying i felt something prick my arm, obviously max felt it too. I realized it was a tranquilizer dart and pulled it out of my arm. I grabbed Max and pulled her into a hug. As we hugged, we started to fall to the ground and we both becam unconscios in each others arms.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Maxs POV**

* * *

** I groaned and forced my eyes to open As soon as I did I regretted it and shut them.**

** "Max, you awake?" I heard Iggy say.**

** "Yea. Report." I said.**

** "I'm ok, just a little sore. What about you?" Iggy asked.**

** "I'm fine." I said. In case you're wondering where we are we're:**

** A) In a museum**

** B) In a library**

** C) at the...dun dun dun...school.**

** If you guessed A...go to a doctor.**

** If you guessed B...go to a doctor.**

** If you guessed C...go to a doctor. You might have MROD.(MaximumRideObsessionDisorder )**

** I sat up and looked around. Me and Iggy were in a cage together.**

** "Were gonna bust out of here as soon as possiple." I said.**

** "If you can get a watch and some wire i can make a very small bomb with a big explosion." Iggy said.**

** "We have to get all the experiments out though." I said.**

** "You can do that while i set up the bomb." Iggy said.**

** "Ok now we just need to find escape rou-" i was cut off by a whitecoat comeing in the room. E came up to the cage and lookedat Iggy.**

** "Come with me experiment 4265811." The whitecoat said as he unlocked the cage and grabbed Iggy.**

** "No. IGGY!" i said as i grabbed his hand.**

** "I'll be back in a bit Max. I promise...i just have to do a stupid test." Iggy said.**

* * *

** Iggy's POV**

* * *

** Ok. i was NOT in the mood to get tested on. I felt the whitecoat grab me and start to pull me out of the cage.**

** "No. IGGY!" i heard Max say as she grabbed my hand.**

** "I'll be bck in a bit Max. I promise...i just have to do a stupid test."I said. Max came out of the cage with me and attacked the whitecoat. Because me and Max are so lucky *note sarcasm* erasers came in the room and they shot Max with a tranquilizer dart. She passed out a minute later and the erasers put her in the cage and dragged me to a room.**

** "Experiment 4265811 we are going to do some surgery on you." I felt the whitecoat lead me to a table and strapped me down.**

** "What kind of surgery?" I demanded. The whitecoat gave me a shot and i was unconscious second laters.**

* * *

**? POV**

* * *

** I gave the experiment a shot to make him unconscious and the surgery began. Hours later we were done and do to the computer monitoring the experiment, we hve knowledge of the experiment having new powers which it shall be tested on later.**

* * *

** Iggys POV**

* * *

** I woke up in the cage. Big whoop. *note sarcasm* I looked over to my right and saw a girl with dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. I gasped at the girl, it was Max.**

** "Whats wrong?" Max asked.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Iggys pov**

* * *

**"Iggy your eyes they are a little darker" Max said**

**"That's because I can see now Max" I said**

**I was so happy that the first person I got to see was Max I didn't want to see any other girl I thought.**

**"you ready to bust out of here Ig?" Max asked**

**I nodded "I promise we will celebrate once we are free" Max added**

**She pointed to a clock to let me know once we get out to start making the bomb**

**I nodded. We were busting out of here in an hour. that way they can feed us, i can get a watch, and the other material we need for the bomb and then blow this place up. A whitecoat came in. I examined him noticing he was wearing a watch and had glasses on with a metal bracelet. Perfect for a bomb. He opened the cage and grabbed Max.**

** "NO!" I screamed as I went to grab Max but it was too late, the whitecoat had grabbed her and locked the cage again. I saw Max struggling and I tried to grab the whitecoat but I couldn't grab him. I watched as they dragged Max away. Stupid whitecoats I thought. I wish I could set place to flames. Suddenly my hand started to feel warm and i looked down at it. My hand was on fire.**

* * *

** Maxs POV**

* * *

** Stupid whitecoat dragged me into a room and strapped me to a table. He grabbed a needle, oh boy *sarcasm*, and injected it into me. I'm not going to lie. It hurt like heck. my body felt like it was on fire and I was having a hard time controlling my breathing, not to mention my body was shaking violently. looked at the whitecoat and saw him standing there smiling at my pain. Jerk. As my body felt like it was burning more and more I couldn't help and I let out an ear piercing scream and then everything went black.**

* * *

** Iggy POV**

* * *

** I was sitting in the cage looking at my hand. like i said...it was on fire. Suddenly i heard an ear piercing scream and knew it was Max. What did they do to her?! I thought. Suddenly i got an idea and placed my hand on one of the bars of the cage. The bar melted! I did the same to the other bars and i climbed out of the cage. I ran out into the hall and burned every whitecoat and Eraser i saw. I checked every room and unlocked all the cages and opened a window for them to use to get out. Wow...theres only one floor. I opened another door and saw Max unconscious, and her body was trembling. The whitecoat turned to me and I burned him. Serves him right I thought. I unstrapped Max and walked over to the farthest corner and set it on fire. As soon as I did that I my hand returned to normal and I grabbed Max. I ran out into the hall and jumped out the window while carrying Max bridal style. I saw a little boy with wings the same color as max's wings and walked over to him.**

** "Hi, who are you?" I asked. The boy looked like he was 7 years old.**

** "My name is-"**


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N MilleniumRide1 is the Author i have bben helping we do not own maximum ride james paterson does)**

* * *

**Iggy's pov**

* * *

**"My name is Ari." The boy said.**

** "Arent you an Eraser?" I asked. Ari shook his head.**

** "They made clones of me and gave me wings..."Ari said.**

** "Want to come with me and Max?" I asked. Ari nodded his head.**

**"Let's go then. Can you fly?" I asked Ari.**

** "Yea. What's your name? Do you have any powers?" Ari asked**

** "My name is Iggy and I can control fire and fly. What about you, do you have any powers?" I asked.**

** "I can fly, shapeshift, make things appear out of thin air, breathe under water, and I can run really fast." Ari said. Interesting.**

** "Can I see?" I asked.**

** "Sure." Ari said. **

**Ari flew into the shy and when he came back down he turned himself into a hawk. Then he made sandwiches appear for me and him since Max were unconscious. I took a bite of my sandwich and felt a small breeze. I looked to where Ari was but didn't see him. I turned around and saw him about 3 miles away. I blinked and suddenly he was right beside me.**

**"Kool. Now let's go." I said. **

**I carried Max and me and Ari flew to a forest in the mountains. We landed in a nice spot with a miniature lake that was surrounded by Trees. We made a house in the trees. The only way you could get in it was by flying because it was 15 feet in the air. Ari made a bed appear for Max and I layed Max down on it. Now all we had to do was wait for Max to wake up.**


	5. Chapter 5

Maxs POV

* * *

I was shocked when I woke up. How could Ari not know how I knew him? I thought. Then what Iggy had just said sunk in. Ari has been cloned.

"How long were you in the school Ari?" Iggy asked Ari.

"For as long as i can remember." Ari replied. So he has never seen outside the school? i thought. As if Iggy read my mind he asked, "So you've never been outside the school?". Ari shook his head and we sat there in silence. My stomach growled and suddenly a plate with a sandwich on it appeared right beside me. I must have had a weird look on face because Iggy told me Ari could manifest things out of thin air. Kool. I ate the sandwich and when i was done stood up and stretched.

"Thanks for the sandwich Ari." I said.

"You're welcome...who are you? I already know Iggy but not you..."Ari said. He doesn't know me? I thought as I felt a little hurt.

"I'm Max. Maximum Ride." I said.

"Cool name. Now...how do you know me?" Ari asked.

"I'm your sister." I whispered. Ari looked surprise. He just stared at me.

"Y...you're really my sister? They told me I had a sister with the last names of-" I cut him off.

"Batchelder, Martinez, and Ride." I said and Ari nodded. Suddenly I felt arms around me and saw Ari hugging me. I hugged him back and I heard Ari whisper "I have family". I don't think I was supposed to hear him but I did and I smiled.

"Want to go meet your half mom then?" I asked. Ari looked surprise.

"YES!" Ari shouted! I smiled.

"Let's go." I sad grabbing Iggy's hand. Before we took off i gave Iggy a hug.

"I promise we'll celebrate when we get to moms house." I whispered and saw him smile. Then he leaned down and kissed me and I kissed him back.

* * *

Iggy's POV

* * *

I AM KISSING THE GIRL I LOVE!I thought as I felt sparks when I kissed Max.

Max's POV

After me and Iggy kissed we took off and headed to moms house. Since we were already in Arizona, it only took us about 45 minutes to fly to my mom's house. As I saw my mom's house we landed and tucked in our wings. I walked up to the door and knocked I waited for someone to answer the door. Finally after about 30 seconds my mom awnsered.

"Max! Nice to see you! Come in. Hi Iggy. Who's this?" Mom asked.

"Mom, this is Ari." i said as i gestured to Ari.

"Hi Ari." My mom said.

"Mom, it turns out the Eraser Ari that always tried to kill us, was a clone." I explained. She had realization written all over her face. My mom gestured for us to come in and we did. The hairs on my neck started to stand as i made my way to my room. Suddenly I saw a black shadow.

"What are you doing here?!" He asked. He was Fang and anger boiled inside me.

"What do you mean? This is MY MOMS home. i can live here if i want! How's the flock. huh? Have you been attacked by Erasers lately?" I asked. Fang looked at me with anger in his eyes.

"Where, are they anyways?" I asked. Fang just stared at me and i walked away.

"MOM! What is HE doing here?" I asked, pointing to Fang.

"He told me you guys left him. How can you guys leave him Max? He loves you!" Mom said. I turned to Fang.

"YOU SON OF A **! YOU DIDNT EVEN TELL HER!" I screamed at Fang.

"MAX, LANGUAGE. What are you talking about? Didn't tell me what?" mom asked.

"They kicked me and Max out of the flock." Iggy said. "What! Fang why would you kick them out?" Mom asked.

"No I didn't mean too! Angel. She hypnotized us. Max please I want you back!" Fang pleaded but I could tell it was fake.

"No." I said as I turned to leaved. I run up the stairs into my room. I laid face down when suddenly i heard my being closed.

"Get out. Now!" I said as I went to punch Fang in the nose. Fang grabbed my wrist.

"Let me go!" I snarled. Fang tightened his grip and grabbed my other wrist as well and pinned me against the wall.

"Fa-" I was cut off by lips being pressed against mine.

* * *

Fangs POV

* * *

Max ran up the stairs and i followed her quietly. I peered into her room and saw her face down on her bed. I walked in and closed the door and locked it. Max looked up and saw me.

"Get out. Now!" Max said as she sent her fist at my nose. i grabbed it easily and smiled. She tried using her other hand to get out of my grasp but I just grabbed that hand and held it in a type grip. I pinned her against the wall.

"Fa-"Max said but i cut her off by placing my lips on hers.

* * *

Iggys POV

* * *

Fang he is such a liar. He wanted Max back...yea right. I saw Max run up the stairs and put my face in my hands. Everything was going good until we arrived. I heard Max talking to someone upstairs.

"Let me go." She snarled. I walked upstairs to help Max if she needed it. I got to the top of the stairs and saw the door to Max's room closed. I tried to open it but it was locked.

I knocked on the door.

"Fa-"I heard Max get cutoff. I knocked on the door but no one answered. I looked around and saw a bobby pin and pick locked the door. I opened the door and saw Fang had Max pinned to the wall. Then i saw Fang kissing Max while Max tried to get out of his grip. I ran behind Fang and grabbed the back of his shirt and shoved him into the opposite wall.

"IF YOU EVER KISS MAX AGAINST HER WILL I WILL KILL YOU!" I screamed in his face as i punched him in the face repeatedly. I saw Fangs eyes close as he went unconscious. I walked over to Max and hugged her.

"You ok?" i asked her.

"Yeah. Thanks by the way." Max said as she wiped her lips. I smiled and leaned down and kissed Max. I felt her kiss back. Suddenly I remembered the last time we were here how i had placed something on her desk. A necklace I had made her.

"I just remembered something." I told Max as I walked over to her desk and grabbed the necklace. It had little wings on it. I walked back over to Max and gave it to her. Max gasped at the necklace and immediately put it on.

"It's beautiful." Max said as she hugged me. i smiled and hugged her back when I felt someone grab my shirt and pushed me through the window. I grabbed Fang so he fell out with me.

"Iggy!" Max screamed. I stood up and faced Fang. We just stared at each other until Fang started the fight by trying to roundhouse kick me. I dodged it easily. Suddenly it started to rain out of nowhere and I looked at Max. She was floating in the air making it rain.

"Stop." She said and we did. As soon as we stopped Max landed back on the ground and fainted.

"MAX!" I screamed as i ran and grabbed her. I saw tears running down her cheeks. I suddenly got a thought. Max can control the weather and I can control fire.


End file.
